Future Conceived
by Writer EX
Summary: SF 2&3 Mix. A story based around some of the main characters. My first shot at SF. My next shot at FFiction in a long time. Story involves most characters, not based on just two persons. For me, so far, it's pretty good. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Past Fighters

The World Of Street Fighter…

Future Conceived

Night was once again overlaying their bodies in the midst of darkness. It seemed that everywhere he went, there always be bloodshed. Everywhere…

Open World Tournament '05

"Stop bluffing, Ibuki." Elena looked at her holding the giggles. "I'm not, I want to be a university student." Elena couldn't held it anymore. "What's so funny!" After some tears, Elena finally looked at her friend and placed an arm around her, embracing her close. "You a student?"

Sean, who sat at the end of the smoothie bar, gave a glance at Yun. Sensing his Ki, Yun smiled at the young fighter. "Ken's apprentice, eh Yang.?" The younger brother, looked and half smiled. "Indeed." Sean gave them a cocky look. Flashy. "Why do you pick on little kids." Everyone's attention turned to the new visitors, Sakura and Makoto.

Sean turned back to his drink. "I'm against you next round, kid." Sean, a little embarrassed by Sakura's criticism, tried to be normal. "Right." Makoto backed away, she at her still early level of fighting, sensed a powerful Ki from him. "Care to be more responsible, Sakura-Chan, he is well trained." Sean smiled, enjoying being feared of. "Makoto," she whispered, "don't worry. I'll take him out in the first round."

"He's down and out, folks! It looks like this young buck of a fighter did not see the ultimate weapon he was up against." Ryu spat some blood he had from his lip. "Ryu bleed? That's new." Ken smiled as he joined Sean. The young trainee turned in his seat. "But that's…Dudley? The English Boxer?" Ken shook his head. "Don't worry. He's not that big of a fighter." Dudley couldn't manage to not overhear their conversation. "Excuse me, did you mention me by any chance?"

Sean looked at the muscles that seemed to want to rip through his shirt. "You mean, I have to face this young child here." Sean looked at Ken who hadn't lost his cool, compared to him. "I'm no little kid!" Dudley chuckled. "Child, you are but a baby." The heavyweight aimed to mess Sean's hair up, but Ken's fast hand stopped him. "Don't touch the gold."

Dudley took his hand back and after a few seconds of staring at each other, Dudley shrugged. "Two kids is even worse." He mumbled as he walked off. Makoto and Sakura had been looking at the whole scene. Sakura knew Ken through Ryu and knew he could take down Dudley.

"Makoto, don't underestimate your opponent." Makoto raised a chart. Her named appeared next to Remy's. "The blue haired French guy?" Sakura giggled. "Yea, him. He looks familiar, but I just can't place my finger on it. Oh well. Just be careful." Makoto nodded. "Sakura-Chan, could you teach me how to concentrate energy like you?" Sakura looked strangely at her. "Not yet, it could kill you, trust me."

Ryu stepped off the squared battle ground and passed the two girls, not even noticing them. "Ryu!" Ken smiled. "Nice match." Ryu smiled back, but was stopped by a young hand. "Hey!" It was Cammy. "How's it going?" Ken and Ryu looked at each other, worried from her being there.

Cammy had been in a lab after Bison's treatment of her. Of him utilizing her as a puppet. After dissolving his control on her, they had to erase some memories of her past giving her a sense of amnesia. After being in the lab so long, Ryu and Ken thought that she would always stay there. So after a year, she was released under Chun-Li's responsibility.

"Sup', Cammy!" Dan had a thing for Cammy, but it was so irrelevant, that Cammy had to deal with so much. "Uh, hi, Dan." Ryu and Ken raised their hands in disbelief. "Dan, you are already out of this competition." Dan looked at them with his ever-coming tears of pride. "I'm never out! Remember it, I'm the best ever!"

"You, guys, what's kickin'." The formed up group of fighters looked at DJ and continued their conversation. "DJ, your new around here. You missed out on the past tournament, why you drop in on this one?" DJ smiled, and stepped aside to show someone. Fei Long.

"Next up, Sakura vs. Sean!" Both young fighters looked at each other and nodded their head, accepting proper respect from each other. Once in the ring, each got into their fighting stances. "Fight!"

Sakura moved fast towards her opponent who stood their, stepping lightly like a boxer. When Sakura launched a quick left jab, Sean moved with grace and threw her off balance with a simple push. "Sakura, get up!" screamed Makoto, supporting her friend. Sakura got up, and looked at Sean, who waited close. "Ha--" Her energy was cut short as Sean's furious legs spat their blind force into her body. Sakura flew out the ring and fell unconscious. "The winner, S--" The announcer stayed in awe as Sean jumped down and ran towards Sakura. "Are you ok?" Sakura, barely smiling, gave him a thumbs up, then passed.

Makoto ran towards both of them, with paramedics close behind. "Tough kid, Ken." Ryu stared at the young boy. "Seems to have untouched power. Care to teach him right." Ken smiled. "No worries."

"Up next, Remy vs. Ibuki." Remy was far away from the group of known warriors. "Ready!" The announcer looked at them, and raised his hand. "Fight!" As soon as his had went down, Ibuki threw Remy far into the ground followed by a lead of ground hits. After tiring herself out, Remy stood, face full of blood. Ibuki, Amazed, aimed another set of attacks, but was cut off guard by a flash kick that sent her into the air. Yet, before falling, Remy glided next to her, and with a power side kick, threw her into the ground, breaking part of the ring. Ibuki stood, but Remy was already aiming an attack into her face, knocking her out immediately. "Thanks for the head start."

Remy walked off into the opposite direction and Elena stepped up into the ring. "You didn't have to do that!" Remy stopped. "Watch me." Elena shook her head. "So much negativity." Remy stopped and looked at her with cold eyes. "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2: Karen's Plot

Chapter 2

Makoto looked at the chart. Since Remy had won, she would have to face him. After seeing what he had done, her heart bounced with anger and fear mixed together. Sakura came out of the medical tent. "How are you feeling?" Sean asked with much worry. "I'm ok. Nice match, Sean. I thought I had you for sure." Sean smiled friendly. "Ken Masters," Came an intercom, "will you please report to central office. Thank you." Ken looked are Ryu who shrugged at him.

"Yes?" The office people looked at Ken with amazement, he was the US national champion and world 2nd. "Y-You have a call, Mr. Masters." Stuttered the clerk as he handed him the phone. "Thank you. Hello?" Ken heard the other end patiently. "I know, but the tourney will be over in a few days, can't he wait?" He lowered his head, thinking. "Whatever, Eliza. Tell him no deal then." He told a few more words, then returned the phone. "Everything ok?" Ken looked at the men. "Never better."

"Ibuki is still in the MT, medics say she is ok, though." Yun came out of the tent. "She's ok, guys, just a semi fractured rib, but she's ok." Yang smiled. "Knew she would make it." At that time Remy came from the lockers, he wasn't even caring of what was around him. "You know, this is a friendly tourney! You do not need to--" Makoto backed off as Remy produced a flying disc of power. "Don't make me cut that cute face of yours."

Ryu looked at the fighter who looked back. Smiling, he threw the energy blades into the air where they vanished. "Back off, pal!" Sakura pushed Remy back. "You little bi--" Sean produced a small hadouken that was enough to throw off Remy and make his blades go off direction. "Hey! No outside fighting!" Ken had to hold Sean from fighting Remy. "Don't worry, you can take him out in the ring." Sakura looked at Sean as she got up from the ground where she had fallen to avoid the blades.

Cammy looked at DJ who, along with Fei Long, were just joining them again. "Hey, what's the deal, man?" Fei looked around. "Seems not everyone gets along." DJ nodded. Sakura looked at Sean who was being patted for his good deed by Ken. "Thanks." Sean looked at her and half smile. "No problem." Sakura blushed and walked off with Makoto. "You like Sakura!" Ken teased. "No I don't!" Both played until they ended in the ground laughing.

The day was over with and Chun-Li arrived to pick up Cammy, Makoto, Ibuki and Sakura. Elena had already left. Chun-Li, since she lived in China where the tourney was being hosted this year, had offered the girls to stay with her. While the guys, Ryu, Ken, Dan, and Sean stayed in the tourney's local house.

"Time to party!" The music went off as the girls danced in the night club. Of course, they were enjoying everything China had to offer them. Even Chun-Li. "C'mon, Ibuki, dance!" Ibuki was shy, she was wearing a skirt and a nice top blouse that matched, it made her feel awkward. "Eh, uh….no." She blushed.

"This place is awesome!" Sean walked in along with Yang and Dan. Yun was too tired since he had trained when they got home. "Hey, isn't that the girls over there?" Sean turned around and saw Ibuki and Makoto. He felt a little sad because he had expected Sakura, but it seemed she was not there. "Why are you guys over here?" Both turned fast to counter with Cammy and Sakura who were bringing some drinks (Cokes and Pepsis for Sakura, Ibuki, and Makoto, of course) from the bar. Sean felt his heart jump out. "Hey, Sean. Glad you're here." Said Sakura as she gave him some drinks to carry.

Dan started immediately to invite Cammy to dance. "Uh, maybe Ibuki wants to--" It was too late, Cammy was on the dance floor. Everyone laughed. "Ok, you win." The group all took seats. Sean smiled as he sat next to Sakura, by coincidence, they ended up sitting next to each other. The music, lights, and laughter erased them from everyone else's view. Sakura placed her hand at first on her skirt then after a few minutes, on Sean's lap. Sean blushed and turned away. He took her hand, under the table, and held it tight.

"Do we really have to leave?" Asked Dan who was semi-drunk hanging to a post. "Yes, c'mon it's getting late. "Hey ,what time is it?" Chun-Li looked at her cell. "It's 2 am." The guys all looked surprised. "They closed the house at midnight!"

They all rode down to Chun-Li's house, they would have to sleep there. "Chun-Li brought some sheets out and the guys got comfortable on the Sofa.

Sean was closing his eyes when he felt something glide up his face. He immediately grabbed it tight. "Ouch!" Someone cried. "Sakura?" The girl was invisible to him in the dark, so he used Ken's phone (Who had no service) to provide some light. "Sakura, we'll get in--" Sakura pressed her lips against his.

Sean opened his eyes once more. He was still in the sofa, but with Sakura snuggled up against him. "Aw! Love birds woke up!" Yang looked at Sean who blushed. "Yea." Yang chuckled. "C'mon and get you guys some breakfast." Sean smiled and as soon as Yang walked away, looked at Sakura and caressed her face, gliding his hand towards her hair. "Sean…" She mumbled. The teen felt his heart race and gave her a kiss bringing a smile on her lips.

Eh? Eh! So? What do you think? Yea, Sean and Sakura together! Well, I wonder who we should hook up next and what will happen between these two when Miss Karin Arrives? Find out next time on SF III Future Conceived.


End file.
